In recent years, a “micro channel device” has been known which includes a microstructure such as a micro channel (flow channel) and a port in a substrate. As a technology of this kind, there is a technology disclosed in Patent Document 1.
In Patent Document 1, a microchip is described which includes, between two stacked elastic plates, a portion which is bonded to each other and a portion which is not bonded to each other and in which the non-bonded portion becomes a vessel portion and an inflow channel. In the microchip, the vessel portion is expanded like a balloon, a sample of a predetermined small amount is filled in the inner portion of the vessel portion, and thereafter, the vessel portion is sealed, and the sample is heated.